1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for strengthening spleen and stomach and a preparation method therefor.
2. Description of Related Arts
Dyspepsia is a clinical syndrome, which is a disease caused by gastric dynamic dysfunction. Dyspepsia also includes gastroparesis and gastroesophageal reflux disease caused by bad peristole. Dyspepsia could be mainly divided into functional dyspepsia and organic dyspepsia. The symptoms are discomfort or pain in the upper abdominal intermittent, fullness, heartburn (reflux), belching, etc. The patient usually does not want to take food or takes food as few as possible because of discomforts such as sense of suppression in the chest, early full feeling, and abdominal distension. The patient could not fall asleep easily at night, and usually has nightmares after falling asleep. In the medical inspection of the hospital, except that mild gastritis could be detected under the gastroscope, other abnormal performances could not be detected through other inspections, such as B ultrasound, radiography, and blood biochemical test.
Ginseng is the root of the Araliaceae plant ginseng. More than 30 kinds of panaxoside and polysaccharide could be separated from the ginseng.
Largehead atractylodes rhizome is the dry rhizome of the Asteraceae plant Atractylodes macrocephala Koidz. The largehead atractylodes rhizome is bitter, sweet, warm, and benefit for spleen and stomach. The largehead atractylodes rhizome could strengthen the spleen, tonify vitality, eliminating dampness, promote dieresis, suppress sweating, and prevent abortion. The largehead atractylodes rhizome is indicated for asthenia of the spleen, deficiency of food, abdominal distention, diarrhea, phlegm retention, giddiness, palpitation, edema, apontaneous perspiration, and fetal irritability.
Indian bread is a fungus parasitizing on the root of pine trees. The Indian bread is sweet in taste, bland in flavour, and neutral in nature. The Indian bread is benefit for heart, lung, spleen, and kidney. The Indian bread has functions of promoting dieresis, excreting dampness, strengthening spleen and stomach, relieving mental stress.
Yamaimo is the root of yamaimo plant. The yamaimo is sweet in taste, warm, neutral in nature. The yamaimo is benefit for lung, spleen, and kidney. The yamaimo is indicated for weakness of the spleen and the stomach, listlessness, myasthenia, inappetence, prologed diarrhea and dysentery, deficiency of lung-vitality, dryness of the lung, phlegm dyspnea, cough, deficiency of kidney, soreness of the waist and knees, weakness of the lower extremity, diabetes, pollakiuria, emission and premature ejaculation, leukorrhagia, blennorrhea, red swollen skin, adiposis, etc.
Lotus seed is the dry mature seed of the lotus, which is a Nymphaeaceae aquatic herbaceous plant. The lotus seed is sweet in taste, cool in nature, and avirulent. The lotus seed is benefit for the spleen, the kidney, and the heart. The lotus seed has the functions of clearing away the heart-fire, activating the spleen-vitality, strengthening the spleen, anti-diarrhea, nourishing the heart, tranquilizing the mind, improving the eyesight, strengthening the vitality of the spleen and the stomach, cultivating the mentality, strengthening spleen and stomach, stopping emission, strengthening the kidney, treating spontaneous emission and leukorrhagia, and nourishing the archaeus. The lotus seed is indicated for hypochondriac discomfort, insomnia, weakness of the spleen, long-lasting diarrhea, sticky loose stools, protracted dysentery, lumbago, apontaneous emission of males, and leuhorrhagia with reddish discharge of females. The lotus seed could also prevent premature birth, abortion, and loins soreness of the pregnant woman.
Hawthorn fruit is the dry mature fruit of Shan Lihong or hawthorn, which is a Rosaceae Maloideae plant. The hawthom fruit is sour and sweet in taste, slightly warm in nature. The hawthom fruit is benefit for the spleen, stomach, and liver. The hawthom fruit has functions of improving appetite, promoting digestion, relieving dyspepsia, promoting blood circulation, desslpating blood stasis, reducing phlegm, and promoting the circulation of vitality.
Germinated barley is the dried germinant mature fruit of the gramineae plant Hordeum vulare L. The germinated barley is sweet in taste, neutral in nature. The germinated barley is benefit for spleen and stomach. The germinated barley has functions of promoting the circulation of vitality and digestion, strengthening the spleen, improving appetite, suppression of lactation, and relieving flatulence. The germinated barley is indicated for dyspepsia, abdominal swelling and pain, weakness of the spleen, deficiency of food, galactostasis, distending pain in the breast, and delectation of woman.
Rizoma alismatis is the tuber of Alismataceae plant Rizoma alismatis. The Rizoma alismatis is sweet in taste, bland in flavor, cold in nature. The Rizoma alismatis is benefit for the kidney and bladder. The Rizoma alismatis has the functions of promoting dieresis, excreting dampness, letting off heat, and treating stranguria. The Rizoma alismatis is indicated for difficult urination, heat gonorrhea, painful and diffecult hematuria, edema, turgor, diarrhea, dizziness due to phlegm-retention, and apontaneous emission.
Tangerine peel is the peel of the Rutaceae plant tangerine. The tangerine peel is acrid and bitter in taste, and warm in nature. The tangerine peel is benefit for the spleen and the lung. The tangerine peel has functions of regulating the flow of vitality and the middle warmer, eliminating dampness, and reducing phlegm. The tangerine peel is indicated for stagnation of vitality in the spleen and stomach, distension in the abdomen, vomiting, or chest distress, anorexia, and soft stool due to stagnation of turbid dampness.
Liquorice root is the root and rhizome of the dicotyledon leguminosae liquorice. The liquorice root is neutral in nature, and sweet in taste. The liquorice root is benefit for twelve regular channels. The liquorice root has pharmacological actions of detoxication, inducing expectoratin, anodyne, relaxing the muscular spasm, even anticarcinogen. The liquorice root is indicated for weakness of the spleen and the stomach, lassitude, heart palpitation, short breath, cough, abundant expectoration, epigastric sag, spasm and pain of limbs, carbuncle, and sore. The liquorice root could alleviate the toxicity and the drastic actions of drug.